winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Vrak
vrak is one of the three main antagonist of power rangers megaforce. role in the series Vrak.jpg Dragon hero skrill.jpg Vraks ring.jpg Vraks staff of shadow.jpg Tresnag.jpg|Tresnag Drill Horn.jpg|Drill Horn Halo yanme'e.png Halo jackal.png Halo hunter.jpg Halo grunt.png Halo elite.jpg Halo brute.gif Jasper and horace.jpg Mechanicles.png Count Dooku.jpg CWA General Grievous 2 psd jpgcopy.jpg Dream Snatcher.jpg Hailfire Droid.jpg Dwarf spider droid.jpg Crab droid.jpg Dreadwing.jpg Hydra 2.png Dragon 2.jpg Gaul.png Aria blaze.png Adagio.png Sonata.png Bushroot.png Megavolt.png Liquidator.jpg Quackerjack.png Pain and Panic.jpg Engineer.jpg Lancer.jpg Scout.jpg Shocktrooper.jpg snipers Shadow serpent.jpg Bluefur.jpg Bigs.jpg Nojoke.jpg Psychotick.jpg Hisser.jpg Battledroid.png Super batttle droid.png Comando droid.png Snipe.jpg Ravess.png Dark ace.jpg Dr facilier.png Dr blowhole.png Waspinator.jpg Terrorsaur.jpg Rampage.png Scorpion giant.png Scorponok.jpg Quickstrike.jpg Inferno.jpg Queen.jpg Rhino bug.jpg Rippler.png Royal warrior.png Tanker TV.png Tanker.gif TankerWorm.jpg Tiger bug.jpg WaterTiger.jpg Plasma grenader.jpg Kamikaze rippler.png Hopper.jpg Firefry.png Cliffmites.jpg Cliffmite.png Blister Bug.png Blaster insect.jpg Blaster bug.jpg ArachnidTransport.jpg Warrior bug.gif he,creepox, and admiral malkor met tarantules during sometime in the time between winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom (dragonstorm101 version) and winx club are up your arsenal, vrak is the maker of the zombats that are capble of making creatures bigger, and capable to bring the dead back to life, he seems to have a history with daphne and tommy for he had tommy gain his enchantix for he wanted to capture daphne. when his decoy was about to kill elsa with prince hans the blast wave from hitting frozen anna made him stab himself and die imeeditly, his mount is a skrill which he names joltwing he also has a secret base on vikeneon hidden from the winx. he also has been known to be a master of sorcerry for it has been shown he was taught by the trix, lord darkar, and lord valtor, before meeting the winx, and with it he is all six combined in one skin (check vrak's spells to see what he can do). He,Soundwave,and shockwave were more wiser and smarter the the others in the ancestral witches army, for they knew that the witches were to be defeated and killed, so they abanoded them to live another day, he also has the ability to trick people liek valtor lies to people, but vrak, dosn't exactly, lie, but actually trick them like jedi would.in the reason why the other didn't reconize him in Winx club and the rise of spidex, is because in the mid series the winx rarly saw his real face, thus they forget what he looked like when they met. he also the the ability(given/taught to him by darkar) to make monsters from things such as sticks water and rocks, he can also conjure up legendary creatures, he also has a bit of Master cyclonis, in him. he also likes to study his enemies so that he would know some of their skills in battle.in Winx club and the predalien when the winx wer checking his holo journal they found in the mountain,it seems he also has a code of honour as in to never harm his enemies families (ex: blooms adopted parents mike and vanessa), he also does not like to be called lord, but prefers to be called prince,sir or king, in winx club and the predalien he also seems to be extremly allergic to pumpkins which why he did not like the trix turning Mirta, into a pumpkin, and seems to hate everything the trix did while he was in cloud tower for he saw them stupid and ridiculous and would do it differently. he also seems to hate using some types of violence unless its really needed. he is also the son of maar, he also has deep hatred to Megatron, and valtor, becuase of how they deal with certain task, and finds them both dumb and foolish, and prefers do things his way. he also likes to steal magical artifacts and magical weapons rather than steal magic from realms, and he gives the magical weapons to his warriors to use(e.i knockout has a zenith electris prod quater staff.) he along with master cyclonis are the heirs of sauron and new leaders of the eight rings of sauron. maar pain and panic knockout shockwave soundwave pillarage tiger and pulmtree weevil Gaul and his apes Dr facilier Dr blowhole Scorponok Terrosaur Waspinator Inferno Rampage Tunnel orcs Uruk hais Toxic beasts snipe ravess tom, bert, and william disguise and alternate forms vrak often shapeshits into different forms yokai ri disguise his yokai ri(japanese and gaelic for demon king) is what he often uses when hes in public and the winx dont seem to reconise him even dracos trust and not trust thing seems to not work on him, he has a traditional anicent japanese men clothing, with demons and creatures on the sleeves, and pants, his head wears a spider legged shapped crown, with his shoes looking like that of smaurai armour shoes, his hair is a shadowy brown and is partialy in a small braid. kongjulong form his kongjulong form, is of a dragon form with the head resembling a trex but with the horns of an allosaur and, the neck resembles a raptor but with small spikes down the neck, the tails are a mix of a ptrosaur and bat, with the feet have a velociraptor and eagle. cloked disguise when he is cloked, he wears a two layed cloak, the first is a hood and cape in a dirty brown the hood covers vraks whole face, but when he raises his head you can see his blue eyes glowing, with the second being a coat, with long sleeves, and goes down to his heels. origins he is the son of maar he came from his own blood for while the witches made valtor he made him, and when he and daphne met he was at the age he is in the series, he was then given to the trix and found darkar and valtor to gain powers to become a sorcerer and succeed the witches. Category:Villains Category:Vraks minions Category:Trix Category:Lord darkar Category:Lord valtor Category:Xenomorph Category:Pre series villains Category:Wizards Category:Tarantulus minions